


Typhoon

by ThissieisamajorPotterhead04



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16657849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThissieisamajorPotterhead04/pseuds/ThissieisamajorPotterhead04
Summary: Ellianna Wilson is an ordinary High school student a Midtown High School in New York City. Well, mostly. You see, she has a very unique superpower, and her skills haven't gone unnoticed by the popular genius Tony Stark. Overwhelmed, she accepts the offered place on the Avenger's team under the illusion of an internship, meets her hero, and might even fall in love. It's all fun and games until they have a serious threat on their hands.





	1. The Internship

In which our main character is introduced, and receives a life changing opportunity

BEEP BEEP BEEP! My alarm blared in my ear. I groaned, rolling out of bed and hitting the floor. It was 6:00 in the morning, but I didn't have time to waste. Mom always served breakfast promptly at six thirty, and then we left the house right at seven. That have me thirty minutes to get ready. Luckily, I had set out my outfit the night before, and that gave me a bit more time to do my hair and makeup. It was the first day of school after fall break, and my friends were not happy about going back. In the group chat we had, it was already blowing up with texts about how it sucked having to go back to school. Most of them had gone on college tours over the break as we were generally all juniors. Some were Sophmores, but the majority of us were taking the SAT this week. 

I didn't want to bother with my hair so I pulled my hair up into a bun, which proved to be a bit more of a struggle than I had anticipated. It kept sliding out so I put with them in a ponytail. For makeup I just filled in my eyebrows, put on mascara and put some light red lipstick on. Then I slipped into my outfit and dashed down stairs. My mom was already putting plates on the table. I didn't see my younger sister Julia up yet so either mom was letting her sleep in or she had had a sleepover last night. I was out late again so I didn't know. 

 "Morning mom, dad. Did Julie have a sleepover last night?"

 "Good morning sweetie, yes she did. And we need to talk about you staying out late. Did you have your phone on you last night?"

 "Yes I did, but any time you called I was busy. I came in on time at least. I was asleep at one so I was even early."

 "Do you need your suit washed again?"

 "Mom for Pete's sake, it's not a suit! It is literally a hoodie leggings and a mask. But yes, it could probably stand being washed. These pancakes are good, thanks."

"Of course. Where all did you go?"

"Just up and down 5th Avenue around Central Park, there weren't too many people out. I also patrolled by Stark Tower, even though I didn't need to. I only had to stop three people, so that was good."

 "That is good. Maybe people are stopping crime since you and Spiderman started patrolling. Did you hear about that Vulture figure he took out a few weeks ago?" My mom asked.

 "Yeah, it's been all over the school. Liz Toomes's dad was the accused man."

 "Who's Liz?" My dad inquired.

 "Remember, she's the nice popular girl, she came to my birthday party 2 years ago? Well, she comes to everyone's birthday party, put that's beside the point. Can I drive myself to school today mom?

 "Sure sweetie."

"Sweet, thanks."

I never made it to school that day, and I blame it on three conveniently faulty cars, and Tony Stark. My battery had died over night apparently, and neither mom nor dad's cars would start for me to jump start the battery. I ended up walking and attempting to take the subway. In reality, it was only about two stops away, but just as I was stepping back onto the sidewalk, a black limousine pulled up onto the curb and a shortish man (under six feet) wearing dark sunglasses and a suit hopped out of the back seat.

Dramatically taking off his glasses, he placed them in his shirt pocket and asked me, "Are you Michelle Wilson?" He stepped onto my bottom stair. A million warning lights were flashing in my head, but for some reason I replied,

"Yeah, why? And also, who the frick are you?"

"I'm quite surprised you didn't recognize me. I'm Tony Stark, owner of Stark Industries and the one and only Iron Man. I'd like to offer you an internship with Stark Industries and a place with the Avengers."

 "Why?" 

 "Well, because you are incredibly talented in biology and geometry, and you do things that have caught my attention. For example, you are the self-named Typhoon, are you not?"

I could feel the color from my face slowly draining. My hands went cold and started shaking. Oh, this was a great time to have an panic attack. I grabbed onto the railing to steady myself, but I could still feel my body tightening up.

"Ho-how do you- how do you know about that? My disguise isn't good enough is it? Oh god, now everyone's going to know who I am. Thanks for ruining my life."

"Whoa, kid. I didn't tell anyone who you were. Have you heard of Spider-Man? Well I recently recruited him as well. He is about your age, but I'm not going to tell you his identity. So see, I can be trustworthy. It's only my affairs that I talk about."

"But how did you find out who I am?" I could feel myself gradually loosening up. 

 "To be honest, it wasn't that hard. I noticed that you always appear out of the sewers, so I placed a few camera up and down fifth avenue. I then used them to track where you accessed the plumbing and narrowed it down. I might have also gotten a few DNA samples off you early this morning." Nope, okay, definitely not loosening up.

"It's seven thirty." I bluntly stated.

"Thank you Captain Obvious. You aren't the only one with anxiety you know."

"This is getting freaky. How did you know I have anxiety?"

 "Your hands are clenching the railing extremely tightly, and you just confirmed it."

 "Oh. Uh, are you done? Because today is the last day of SAT prep and I would really like to make it to that."

"Do your parents know?" Stark demanded

"About what, my anxiety? Of course they know."

"No, about your... abilities."

"Oh, yeah. My mom designed my suit." 

"That was...nice of her. I wish my mom had made me my suit. Actually, that is what brings me here."

"My mom? Wow Stark." Why was I so nervous? Now I was collapsing on her instincts, which were mainly rudeness and sarcasm.  Ugh. This morning was not going well at all. "Um, come inside? My parents are still home, so you can talk to them if you want I guess."

"That would be wonderful. After that, I'm going to need to take you to Stark Tower and get you put into the system and give you some upgrades I've been working on." 

"You've been working on upgrades? How long have you known that I existed?"

"Long enough. Let's hurry up please, I don't have all day."

"Wow, rude much. But fine, we can go in. Let me warn you though, my parents are not going to be happy that I'm not at school."

"They'll get over it. Now, come on." Sighing, I opened the door and walked back inside.

"Mom, dad, I'm back. I was going to take the subway, but I'm already late. Also, Tony Stark wants to talk with you." Greg Wilson stepped put of the office. My mom came from the kitchen where she usually began her writing.

"Tony Stark wants to talk with us? Why?"

"I am here to discuss your daughter's future with you. It has come to my attention that she is very bright, and I am interested in guiding her through her final years of high school. In addition, I am offering her a place on the Junior Avengers program. This would include weekly training courses, immersion and on the job training. Unfortunately, she would have to miss school today and possible tomorrow as well."

"No, the SATs are tomorrow!" I exclaimed

"I am aware of that, I have arranged for Doctor Banner to administer it to you tomorrow afternoon."

"Doctor Banner? Like Bruce Banner? I get to meet him? His work in Biochemistry is amazing! He's like, my hero." Now I was fangirling and wasn't likely to stop for a while.

"While she's calming down, how about we step into my office and talk this over?" Suggested Greg.

"I realize you may be apprehensive, but this is an amazing opportunity for Ellianna to grow in her skills and receive personal tutoring from someone who she obviously admires."

"Besides training, and the other things, what would she be doing?"

"Well, she would occasionally go on missions with us, but obviously be backup only. She could also have extracurriculars if she wanted to. My fiancee, Pepper would be delighted to have her shadow and find out a little bit of behind the scenes work. Also, and possibly most importantly, she would receive personalized training in how to control her powers. Savvy?"

"I apologize, but this is a lot to take in. I suppose she can go with you today and have a trail run of sorts, and if we're not happy, then we reserve the right to pull her out." Nin said.

"That sounds fair. Should we tell her now?"

"Sure. Ellie, would you please come in here?" She walked in, having sufficiently calmed down. 'We have agreed that you can do this internship, but if your father and I think that it is too much work or your grades are dropping, we can pull you out. Is that okay?"

"That sounds awesome. Can we go now?"

"Alright. Grab your suit kid, and we'll be on our way."


	2. Welcome to New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are four pages of description of Stark Tower, and many questions are asked...

Happy skillfully drove Mr. Stark and down 63rd street. As he drove, Mr. Stark talked.

 "So basically, what you'll be doing for the first few months is pretty simple. Train on weekends, do your usual patrol routes, and come on missions whenever we need you. Also, I want you to become friends with Spiderman. The kid's about your age. He's a sophmore at Midtown actually. You will of course, have your own personal space here at the compound and you can sleep here after training sessions, missions, or whenever you need a break. Blueberry?"

 "I'm good, thanks though Mr. Stark. However, I do have a few questions. Is this my internship? How often will I be called on missions? If Spiderman doesn't even have a driver's license, then why are you letting him patrol Queens by himself?"

 "First please call me Tony. I'm not great with formalities. Yes, this is your internship. The kid didn't get that at first either. You probably won't be called onto a mission regularly, since we don't have any too often. However, there is a big group training session with just about everyone so you will be asked to come to that fairly frequently. Also, I trust Spiderling with my life and with Pepper's too. The guy's been through some pretty rough stuff over the last year. His family is dead and his girlfriend's dad was his archnemesis but he dealt with it better than I would have, or did actually. Oh look, we're here."

"Wait, what? How has this kid not gone insane yet?" I asked incredulously.

"His aunt is incredibly supportive. Granted, she wasn't happy when she found out he was Spider-Man, but she lets him patrol still."

"Oh." 

"Do you have your things?"

"Uh, no? You told me I was only staying here for the rest of the day."

 "Well, change of plans, you're going to be here until you go home tomorrow. Surprise!"

"Damn you Stark!" I muttered, climbing out of the car. This would be the first time I had ever been inside the tower. Back in freshman year, my Midtown class had taken a field trip to the tower and toured the facilities, but at the last minute, I had fallen sick with a fever and wasn't able to go. Needless to say, I was overjoyed to finally be inside one of New York's most prominent buildings.

The grandeur of the lobby overwhelmed me. A large retro style chandelier hung from the ceiling about twenty feet above  us. Posh white leather seats and couches were sprinkled here and there, and there was a main desk in front of the staircase. The staircase had obviously been designed as the main focal point in the room. There were two separate parts, but they met at the top before leading up to what I assumed were the offices. Thank

Three of the walls were made out of glass, and the fourth was brick. There was minimalist style modern artwork scattered tastefully around the walls and behind the desk was a portrait of whom l assumed were the late Howard and Maria Stark.  I had heard about their murder. Everyone had. Everyone also knew the feud between the Stark men, so it touched me that Mr. Stark would think to honor his father's memory.

I didn't have much time to admire it though, because Mr. Stark - Tony, was leading me on up the stairs and into what was the office area. 

"Now hopefully you won't have to spend too much time down here, except for the occasional conference meeting. The next 20 levels are the corporate offices and conference rooms, but then we get to the residential areas which you will be spending a considerable more amount of time in. Your  room is on one of the top levels. I hope that's okay."

"Isn't it kind of inconvenient that I have a top bedroom when I access the sewers every night?" I asked.

 "True, " he conceded. We stepped into an elevator. "I can look into getting you moved downstairs, but the thing is that you'd practically have a floor to yourself. I can't imagine that you're the type to throw a parties, however. The only other rooms on that floor are guest suites for when Point Break and the Wakandans decide to drop in.

"Natasha, Clint, Cap, Sam, Banner, Rhodey and Wanda stay a floor above and then all the agents are on the floors above. There are three floors dedicated to entertainment, relaxation and food. As a Junior Avenger, you will have clearance to everything except what you don't have clearance to. The labs are in the basement." The elevator dinged and we got off.

"That's very vauge. Where does our tour begin?"

"This is the entertainment level. We have a movie theater, with practically every movie available, a ballroom plus a bar, a full catering kitchen and the library. I don't know why anyone would see a library as entertainment, but apparently it is, so it's on this floor and part of the next. Down this hallway (he gestured to the left), are the bathrooms, and down this way is everything else. Questions?" I don't think he was expecting me to have any, but oh well.

"Yes, can we go see the library?" He chuckled.

"Sure kid." He led me to the right, and into a gorgeous modern library.

 "Whoa..." I let out a lot of air. "This is the end of the tour. Go on, I've seen enough now." I said, pretending to shoo him out the door.

 "Sorry, but I have to show you the living room and pool, plus your bedroom. OH, and the lans, where Banner is."

 "Oh! I forgot! Can I really meet him today? EEeee!"

 "Calm down kid. I'm sure he'Il be flattered, but can you please, for the love of all things holy, calm down?"

"Fine, but can you stop calling me 'kid'? It's not very endearing." I pleaded.

 "Fine. Onto the workout floor!" He led me back to the elevator where we went up another level. This time there was a glass wall right in front of the elevator.Thank

"That is the boxing/martial arts room. To your direct left is the yoga room, and to your right is the weight room. Behind those are our state of the art Olympic length lap pools, and the cardio room. We also have a track, but that circles the perimeter of the basement. You'll have a basic training later today so I don't think I have to show you around here." My stomach growled.

"What time is it?" I asked

"Friday, give me the time please." Mr. Tony said.

"Of course sir. It is 10:30 am." A robotic female voice said. We'd been here for two and a half hours already. Time flies when you're having fun, I guess.

We got back on the elevator for like the third time and finally we were there. First, he showed me the living room, then we went on to the glorious kitchen. There were two refrigerators, a huge separate freezer, and a huge sink. To say it was stunning was an understatement. It didn't seen to fit exactly in with the rest of the space, but I wasn't going to question it. My only question was what there was in the fridge. Luckily there was some sort of Lasagna and some apple cider. As I heated up my food in the microwave, Mr. Tony asked me some questions.

"So, when did you get your powers?"

"I don't know exactly. I used to be able to go to the pool without hearing voices. But then around six, maybe, whenever I would go underwater, I would hear certain frequency like people making distressed noises. So kind of like echolocation I guess. It was only when I turned 18 that my parents let me start patroling, and it's only in small areas around Manhattan. I can control water too. That happened when I was about ten." The microwave beeped so I pulled my food out.

"Wow." Stark took a big chug of his drink. Huh, I hadn't noticed he had gotten a drink. Was that beer? Probably. "So, you call yourself 'Typhoon'. Why?"

"Well I guess I remind myself of one." I explained, "I can't always control my powers, which is a problem. When I think of the water, I think of something beautiful when treated well, but dangerous when upset, like me." I stuffed a lot of food into my mouth and chewed messily. "So yeah, that's my PSA of the day. Can we go downstairs now? I want to meet Dr. Banner soon."

 "Chill out please. We can go, but I'd like to show you your room first. Is your appetite satisfied now?"

"I 'hink sho." I mumbled, still chewing. 

 "Great. Okay, we're leaving." He had to practically drag me away from the food back to the elevator again. This time, we had to wait for it to come up. When the doors opened, I saw a face I never thought that I would see here.


	3. High Hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our heroine meets Bruce Banner and co.

 "Peter? Peter Parker?"

 "Ellianna Wilson?"

 "What the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

 "Shouldn't you be in school?" He retorted. Even though he was a Sophmore, we had all our English and social studies classes together, because our school system was weird.

"So, uh, funny story... my car broke down and I was gong to take the subway, but then this came up, so..."

"Right. Well, Mr. Stark, I have no classes today, so if it's okay with you, can I hangout in the labs?"

"Sure kid, I just need to finish showing Ellie around, but then we'll be down there."

"Okay. Bye Ellianna."

 "Yup." Once again, Mr. Stark and I got on the elevator and rode up a floor. This time, the tour took a bit longer because I wanted to settle in a little with my Bedroom. It wasn't too big but I wasn't expecting it to be. There was a desk, a bed, and a dresser. Most of the stuff  was white, but there was some artwork that was black and red.

 "When you aren't here, someone else will probably be sleeping here. Either Peter or Capsicle. Maybe some other people."

 "Didn't Captain America go off on his own?"

 "For a while, yeah. But then after the whole 'Hydra infiltrating S.H.I.E.L.D. thing, they realized maybe they should look into their own personal affairs. When all of the drama blew over, he decided it was okay to come back to the states." Huh, I didn't know the whole Sokovia Accords thing had quieted down.

"Oh. Good, I guess."

"Alright, now that you've seen your room, would you like to go down the labs?"

"Oh my gosh, yes!" I exclaimed, hopping in a little circle. Apparently I wasn't used to the idea of hanging out around my role model. We went all the way down to the labs, this time via the stairs. I was glad that it wasn't the elevator again, but walking down 25 flights of stairs is no joke. Seriously, that's about 250 steps. Probably more. 

There were no windows in the labs so it felt extremely closed in which wasn't great for my comfort zone. There were four separate areas, one with lots of robots, another with paper scattered all over the floor and parts flung haphazardly around. They were all divided by glass, so one could watch what was happening in all the labs at once. The last one, the farthest to the back was fairly neat compared to the last ones. There was a stainless steel island, test tubes, and what looked to be an old Bunsen Burner. And standing with his back towards us, was Bruce Banner himself. I squealed -again, I know - and knocked softly on the lab door. My anxiety was acting up again. I wasn't good with meeting new people. Even though I was excited, something seemed to be holding me back.

"Yes?" He turned around, "Oh, Hello, who are you?"

"Hello, I'm Ellianna Wilson. I'm a big fan of your work in biochemistry. I especially loved the article about Molecular Biology and the biochemistry of the natriuretic peptide system."

"You understood that?" He looked almost condescendingly impressed, a look that I thought Dr. Banner would be able to make.

"Yes, you didn't?" Oops. Luckily he just chuckled, and didn't seen offended by the remark.

 "Are you the girl with Hydrokinetic powers? Tony has been going nuts over your abilities." Dr. Banner stated. "He wants me to take some blood samples and test them to see what exactly is in you. "

"Am I sick? Because you're making it sound like I have a terminal illness." I said.

"No no, nothing like that. We just want to see what gives you these powers, that's all." He reassured me.

"Alright..." Something about this didn't seen completely right with me, but I couldn't place it, so I went along with it. I figured it was just my nerves being extra fidgety. I sat on the top of the island and prepped myself for the incoming shot. Dr. Banner poured some alcohol on a cotton ball and gently dabbed the surface on which he was going to take my blood sample. It was on my left arm. I hadn't done anything in three, almost four years, but the scars were still there. When he saw the brownish scars, he frowned but didn't say anything. I could tell this was probably going to be mentioned sometime in the future. Anyway, after sufficiently cleaning the crook of my elbow, he injected the needle and waited a few seconds before pulling it back out. 

"Alright, I'm going to run this through our blood analyzer, and we can wait to see what happens. It'll take about 30 minutes, because there are several tests we need to do, but some of them I need to perform myself."

He walked over to a large machine that I somehow hadn't noticed before and stuck the tube in. While we waited, he asked all the questions that Tony asked and some more, like what my blood type was (A Positive) how tall I was (5'8), and if I'd ever been (or at risk to have been) anemic (no). Finally I was free to go after the tests results came back. I didn't really understand why they wanted them still, so I just didn't ask.

Mr. Tony wanted me to stay in the tower as much as possible whenever I was here, so I borrowed a clean swimsuit and did lapped the pool for several hours. I had forgotten how much I loved just doing free swimming. Whenever I was in water, it was always to help other people, and I tried to stay out of public pools as much as possible. I could hear other people's frequencies when I was underwater and so it was often too much stress for me to swim with other people. As there weren't too many people in the complex that I had seen, I figured it would probably be alright if I took one quick dip. And then I got carried away trying to see how fast I could swim. It took me 26 seconds to do 50 meters freestyle, just five seconds slower than the fastest recorded Olympic time. It would suffice to say that I was very proud of myself. When I got out of the water, it was nearly 4 o'clock. I had swim for four hours and done 150 to 200 laps. I was exhausted, but it wasn't anywhere time for bed yet.

Instead, I went down to the library and read Little Women and Jane Eyre until 8:00 when Friday informed me that Mr. Stark wanted me to eat dinner. I wondered how he knew. When I stood up, I instantly regretted it. My legs were extremely sore as I hadn't done any intense training since I gained my powers. The water scared me to be honest. I hobbled to my room and pulled on the clothes that I had been wearing earlier. I was pleasantly surprised when I went down to see that a spaghetti dinner had been prepared. I couldn't imagine anyone I had met here so far preparing it, so I figured that Stark had a kitchen staff. Not that I was surprised or anything. I was the only one in the room besides J.A.R.V.I.S of course. 

"J.A.R.V.I.S, where are the others?" I asked the ceiling. This was strange. I'd get used to it eventually I knew, but at the moment it was odd.

"By the others I assume you mean, Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner, Mr. Parker and King T'Challa?" He responded.

 "The Black Panther is here?" I squealed, " This day gets better and better! " And yet, it was hard to believe the whole day was already over. It seemed like it had just begun.

"He is, miss. Would you like to call everyone to.dinner?"

"Sure." There was silence for a few seconds and then,

"All four have been notified, and should be arriving shortly. Mr. Stark told me to pass this along to you: 'Tell the kid she can start without us. '. "

I waited until everyone had come up to start. It did take a few minutes after wards, because I was too starstruck by T'Challa and Dr. Banner to eat.


	4. Old Fashioned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which your author completely screws up at least three MCU timelines and we meet Bucky Barnes.

J.A.R.V.I.S woke me up the next morning by kindly informing me that Mr.'s Stark and Banner wanted me down in the labs for my first day of training.Whoopee. This was going to be intense... And so after a very filling breakfast of toast with nutella I found myself down in the basements once again. 

 "Good morning Ellianna!" Dr. Banner said

 "Good morning Br. Banner. What are we doing today?" I asked.

 "Well Tony is out right now, so while we wait I'm going to go over your blood tests with you, and I'd like to perform a CT scan based on the results of your tests from yesterday. Once Tony's back, we'll see what he wants to do in the training area."

"Alright. So, what are the test results?"

 "Well, nothing."

 "Nothing? How can there be nothing?"

 "I'm not sure. You don't have any extra genes or anything out of the ordinary. Your blood type is A+, and you have no odd amounts of blood palates or cells, so I have no idea where your powers are coming from. That's why I want to do the CT scan. So that we can see if it has something to do with the way your brain processes things."

 "Alright." To say that this perplexed me was an understatement. If it wasn't in my blood, then how would it be in my brain? But then, Dr. Banner had, like, 7 doctorates, so I wasn't going to question him too much. 

 "The only thing is that you can't eat for six hours before I perform it, so you'll need to train without water or food. I hope you had a heavy breakfast."

 "No, not really." I remarked.

 "Then can you eat some fruit or something now? I don't want you to pass out when you're on the treadmill or something."

 "Sure." Aww, he was concerned for my health. We never did get to the CT scan because just then Mr. Stark came storming in. 

 "The Captain and his metal psycho best friend have arrived." he grumbled. Clearly this was a bad thing. Wait... Captain? Oh my God, Captain America was upstairs. Oh, Mr. Stark was still talking.

"I mean, what does he expect us to do? It's not my fault Wakanda was attacked. But at the same time I can't just turn them away. What am I supposed to do with Barnes? I can't put him in solitary, but as much as I hate him I can't turn him out to the world's mercy."

"It is Captain America that we're talk I about, correct? " I interrupted.

"Yes..." Mr. Stark said as if to say 'Who else did you expect it to be, kid?"

"I dunno." I couldn't tell if it was just my anxiety acting up, but everyone seemed to be pitted against me today.

"Training is cancelled for today. We need to figure what the hell.is going on. Ellie, please wait down here until we call You up, okay? I don't think it would be a good idea for you to get tangled up in all of this."

 "Question: how old do you think I am?"

 "Uh, like 17?"

 "False. Fact: I'm actually 18."

"Wonderful. If you must, I suppose you may accompany us upstairs." Where was this confident Ellie coming from all of a sudden? I had never felt like this or acted like this ever before. Was I subconsciously forcing myself to act like my friends did, or was it just a part of me that I'd never experienced before?

Anyway... I followed the two men upstairs and into the lobbh. As soon as we stepped out of the elevator, I gasped. There, standing in front of me was Captain America and his sidekick, Bucky Barnes. Oh, they were so much hotter than on Television and they were still a good twenty feet away. Good god. Barnes's hair fell nearly around his broad shoulders and was secured by a New York Yankees baseball cap. 

"Rogers." Mr. Tony said.

"Tony, hi. I hate to impose on you but you're the only person we can trust right now." Mr. Stark gave a dry laugh. "Sam is in prison, as you know so I couldn't contact him. It's nice to see you on the ground again Bruce."

 "You too Steve. Sorry I was absent for all of your Civil War or whatever you're calling it." My mentor replied. 

"As you both know, this is my best friend, Bucky Barnes." All the formalities were driving me crazy, and they still hadn't noticed me. I wasn't even short! Throwing anxiety to the wind  I said, 

"Hello, my name is Ellianna Wilson."

"What's a doll like you doing in a place like this?"Mr. Barnes asked. Ohh, he had just hit a nerve.

"Fact: I am not a doll. Unlike a fragile doll I can take care of myself." I snapped. Seriously, where was this snark coming from? When I was around new people, I hardly made a sound, much less act like this. But hey, I kind of liked this new me.d

When I was younger, before I was into science, I used to write storues. I mostly wrote about helping Captain America right Nazis in the 1940s. My family thought I was crazy, and most of the time I did too but I kept on writing and now I was actually meeting him! Hey, Mr. Barnes was missing an arm. What was that about? Also, why did he have to leave Wakanda? Why were they there in the first place? Ooops, I'd said that aloud and Mr. Barnes was scowling at me now.

"They were making Buck a new one but then a man named Kilimonger came and invaded them so he had to leave. I can't tell you the rest because that would compromise their secrecy." Mr. Rogers replied.

"Oh." Was my intelligent reply.

 "Alright, who's ready for an early lunch? I'm sure the staff would be happy to whip up some sandwiches." Mr. Stark said, clapping his hands tpgeer. We all followed him to the elevator and up to the kitchens, where there were already sandwiches waiting. Huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so basically, pretend that the Homecoming events happened in the spring instead of like, September, and I just moved the events of the Black Panther back to be about two months after Civil War. i think Ragnarok will be about then too, just pretend like Thanos's ship overshadowing them doesn't happen.. Additionally, please look for updates every two to three weeks. I can't whip out chapters like some people can, sorry.


	5. Can we dance?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the author completely screws up at least three MCU timelines, and we meet Ellie's love interest...

J.A.R.V.I.S woke me up the next morning by kindly informing me that Mr.'s Stark and Banner wanted me down in the labs for my first day of training.Whoopee. This was going to be intense... And so after a very filling breakfast of toast with nutella I found myself down in the basements once again. 

 "Good morning Ellianna!" Dr. Banner said

 "Good morning Br. Banner. What are we doing today?" I asked.

 "Well Tony is out right now, so while we wait I'm going to go over your blood tests with you, and I'd like to perform a CT scan based on the results of your tests from yesterday. Once Tony's back, we'll see what he wants to do in the training area."

"Alright. So, what are the test results?"

 "Well, nothing."

 "Nothing? How can there be nothing?"

 "I'm not sure. You don't have any extra genes or anything out of the ordinary. Your blood type is A+, and you have no odd amounts of blood palates or cells, so I have no idea where your powers are coming from. That's why I want to do the CT scan. So that we can see if it has something to do with the way your brain processes things."

 "Alright." To say that this perplexed me was an understatement. If it wasn't in my blood, then how would it be in my brain? But then, Dr. Banner had, like, 7 doctorates, so I wasn't going to question him too much. 

 "The only thing is that you can't eat for six hours before I perform it, so you'll need to train without water or food. I hope you had a heavy breakfast."

 "No, not really." I remarked.

 "Then can you eat some fruit or something now? I don't want you to pass out when you're on the treadmill or something."

 "Sure." Aww, he was concerned for my health. We never did get to the CT scan because just then Mr. Stark came storming in. 

 "The Captain and his metal psycho best friend have arrived." he grumbled. Clearly this was a bad thing. Wait... Captain? Oh my God, Captain America was upstairs. Oh, Mr. Stark was still talking.

"I mean, what does he expect us to do? It's not my fault Wakanda was attacked. But at the same time I can't just turn them away. What am I supposed to do with Barnes? I can't put him in solitary, but as much as I hate him I can't turn him out to the world's mercy."

"It is Captain America that we're talk I about, correct? " I interrupted.

"Yes..." Mr. Stark said as if to say 'Who else did you expect it to be, kid?"

"I dunno." I couldn't tell if it was just my anxiety acting up, but everyone seemed to be pitted against me today.

"Training is cancelled for today. We need to figure what the hell.is going on. Ellie, please wait down here until we call You up, okay? I don't think it would be a good idea for you to get tangled up in all of this."

 "Question: how old do you think I am?"

 "Uh, like 17?"

 "False. Fact: I'm actually 18."

"Wonderful. If you must, I suppose you may accompany us upstairs." Where was this confident Ellie coming from all of a sudden? I had never felt like this or acted like this ever before. Was I subconsciously forcing myself to act like my friends did, or was it just a part of me that I'd never experienced before?

Anyway... I followed the two men upstairs and into the lobbh. As soon as we stepped out of the elevator, I gasped. There, standing in front of me was Captain America and his sidekick, Bucky Barnes. Oh, they were so much hotter than on Television and they were still a good twenty feet away. Good god. Barnes's hair fell nearly around his broad shoulders and was secured by a New York Yankees baseball cap. 

"Rogers." Mr. Tony said.

"Tony, hi. I hate to impose on you but you're the only person we can trust right now." Mr. Stark gave a dry laugh. "Sam is in prison, as you know so I couldn't contact him. It's nice to see you on the ground again Bruce."

 "You too Steve. Sorry I was absent for all of your Civil War or whatever you're calling it." My mentor replied. 

"As you both know, this is my best friend, Bucky Barnes." All the formalities were driving me crazy, and they still hadn't noticed me. I wasn't even short! Throwing anxiety to the wind  I said, 

"Hello, my name is Ellianna Wilson."

"What's a doll like you doing in a place like this?"Mr. Barnes asked. Ohh, he had just hit a nerve.

"Fact: I am not a doll. Unlike a fragile doll I can take care of myself." I snapped. Seriously, where was this snark coming from? When I was around new people, I hardly made a sound, much less act like this. But hey, I kind of liked this new me.d

When I was younger, before I was into science, I used to write storues. I mostly wrote about helping Captain America right Nazis in the 1940s. My family thought I was crazy, and most of the time I did too but I kept on writing and now I was actually meeting him! Hey, Mr. Barnes was missing an arm. What was that about? Also, why did he have to leave Wakanda? Why were they there in the first place? Ooops, I'd said that aloud and Mr. Barnes was scowling at me now.

"They were making Buck a new one but then a man named Kilimonger came and invaded them so he had to leave. I can't tell you the rest because that would compromise their secrecy." Mr. Rogers replied.

"Oh." Was my intelligent reply.

 "Alright, who's ready for an early lunch? I'm sure the staff would be happy to whip up some sandwiches." Mr. Stark said, clapping his hands tpgeer. We all followed him to the elevator and up to the kitchens, where there were already sandwiches waiting.


End file.
